1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Related Art
The flip-chip coupling technology, which involves arranging a semiconductor chip and an interconnect substrate to an opposed position or semiconductor chips to an opposed position, and then providing a coupling therebetween via a bump electrode, attracts attentions as a package technology that is capable of achieving high-density assembly, miniaturization and sophistication of semiconductor devices. When such flip-chip coupling process is conducted, coupling portions are generally filled with an underfill resin for the purpose of protecting the coupling portion to increase reliability. Typical method for filling the portion with the resin generally includes a process for supplying an underfill resin on an end portion of a flip-chip coupled upper chip, where the supplied resin penetrates through the components by a capillary phenomenon to fill thereof.
As miniaturization and reduced thickness of semiconductor devices is further progressed, it is necessary to inject an underfill resin to a very narrow slit, and on the other hand, since it is also necessary to inhibit a wet-spreading dimension of the supplied underfill resin over the lower components and to inhibit a penetration of the resin to the back surface of the upper chip to be flip-chip bonded, a manner of repeated injection with a smaller amount of underfill resin for several times becomes to be required.
However, smaller amount of the supplied resin causes insufficient supply of the resin to the end portions of the upper chip, causing a failure in a capillary phenomenon. In such case, the rest of the resin that does not permeate into the gaps would be greatly spread in the underlying substrate or in the chip surface, resulting in a larger spreading-wet portion remained around the location that is covered with the resin. Further, the repeatedly supplied resins are then easily penetrated in the places that have already been wetted with the resin, which causes unstable supply of the resin for the components that should be coated therewith, resulting in variations in the performances.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-349,399 discloses a technology for processing a surface of a base substrate, in order to inhibit the unwanted spreading of the underfill resin. In a semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-349,399, an electronic component 102 is flip chip-mounted on a base substrate 100 having a solder resist 101 formed on the surface thereof, as shown in FIG. 13. More specifically, the base substrate 100 is coupled to the electronic component 102 through solder balls 103, and an underfill resin 104 is provided in the gaps therebetween.
The solder resist 101 is provided with an opening 105 formed therein. Such opening 105 is provided so that the components that should be encapsulated (electronic components 102 and 108) are separated from the component 106 that should not be encapsulated, in order to prevent excessive liquid resin from penetrating into the component 106 that should not be encapsulated, as shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15.
In the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 13 to FIG. 15, the solder resist is provided with a specified structure, which is presented for the purpose of preventing an excessive liquid resin, which is generated when an excessive amount of the liquid resin is supplied under the components that should be encapsulated, from entering into the components that should not be encapsulated. Hence, such specified structure has a geometry that functions as a simple partition.
However, when a smaller amount of resin is supplied for semiconductor devices having reduced dimensions and thickness, the above-described structure causes an insufficient supply of the resin to the end portions of the components that should be encapsulated, resulting in an insufficient permeation of the resin into gaps between the components and the substrate, causing a spreading resin-wet. This leads to unstable loading of the resin into the above-described gaps.